Poker
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: One-shot: Clark and Lois play a little poker. Set around season 10 before Ambush  10x07  Completely just for fun, on the fluffy side of things! CLOIS FOREVER. Enjoy.


**A/N**: Hiiii! Hey everyone! Ahhh! I know it's been_ forever_ since I've posted, and I'm sorry for that. I'm still working on that serial fic I've hinted about multiple times and hopefully soon I'll be able to post it! Anyways until then I hope you enjoy this one-shot and I should be posting a bit of a longer season seven one-shot sometime with in this next week. Anyways the idea of part of this little ficlet came to me the other day when my own parents were freaking out a little over my boyfriend, some of you may know him. Anyways enjoy, it's a bit on the fluffy side!

**Title**: Poker

**Time**: Season 10 before Ambush, maybe even the night before... ?

**Rating**: T

* * *

><p>"Mmm." Lois hummed happily as she leaned over and kissed Clark. Clark chuckled and she sat up with an arched eyebrow.<p>

"You so lost on purpose!" Clark said with a smirk.

Lois faked shock, "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Kent?"

"Admit it, you like kissing me." He said with a grin.

"Smallville, you're the one who wanted to use kisses as chips."

"Because we had nothing else! And stop changing the subject; you totally had a winning hand!"

"First of all only you would think of that because you're such a sap… And how would you know? Were you cheating?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I did… I didn't use my x-ray vision on your cards!"

Lois chortled. "You're a horrible liar!"

"You threw your hand!"

"I paid my payment." She smirked.

"So you do like me, huh?"

Lois smacked his chest playfully with the back of her hand. "Hush up, you… Deal."

Clark mumbled something like 'so demanding' and began to shuffle the cards again. Lois simply smiled and leaned back against the couch. Clark shuffled and then dealt the cards to Lois and himself.

Lois grinned to herself as she looked at her cards, she had three aces and a two and a ten. She smirked at Clark from behind her cards.

Clark looked at her to see her smirk, "What are you smirking at Ms. Lane?"

Lois shrugged, "Worry about your own cards, Smallville."

Clark chuckled slightly and glanced down at his own cards. He had two pair, kings, queens and an ace kicker. He grinned and then glanced back at Lois. "Bets?"

Lois pursed her lips in thought, tapping the corner of her cards, she glanced down and then back up at Clark, "Sure, why not. I bet you… five kisses." She snorted slightly at how ridiculous it sounded.

"I'll take that bet." Clark said with a cocky grin.

Lois arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I dealt so you have to show first." Clark said with grin.

"Read 'em and weep Smallville." She said as she laid her cards down on the couch.

"Damn it, I lost." Clark said quickly tossing the cards away and lunging forwards towards Lois. She squeaked in surprise as he quickly had her pinned, back against the cushion of the couch, towering over her, with his lips just inches from hers.

Lois gulped and then tried to compose herself. "Did you really lose Smallville?"

"Technically yes, but I get to kiss you now, so it's more like a no in my mind."

Lois snorted rolling her eyes at him. He grinned at her response and slowly leaned down rubbing his nose against hers before gently whispering his lips against hers.

After a few minutes Lois pushed on him gently, "Smallville," She half gasped, "I think that's more than five kisses."

Clark grinned, shrugging and moved to kiss her collarbone and neck.

"Always breaking the rules." She said with a laugh.

Clark sat up some giving Lois a sharp look.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"_I break_ _the rules_? What about you? I don't think a day goes by where you aren't breaking into somewhere, or breaking the law by speeding, or tortur-"

"Smallville, I get it. I'm not a boy scout like you." Lois growled slightly.

"Mhmm, not even close to being a good girl."

"You know, I think you are going to get along with Daddy just fine." She huffed a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Both of you seem to think, I can't help but get into trouble."

Clark laughed a little and gave her a look, after a moment he sighed. "I don't think your dad and I are going to get along."

"Smallville, I know you have this obsession with pleasing everyone but I really don't care what my father thinks of you, and neither should you. I love you, and I'm in this for the long haul, okay?"

"I know… It would just be easier if he liked me."

"Well let's worry about that when he actually comes to visit."

"Okay." He smiled down at her.

She grinned back at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down to her. "You really need to stop worrying all the time." She whispered against his lips and effectively shut him up for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to send me a review whether you liked it or not! Reviews are my favorite. I'll try to have '_Couples Game_' posted by 9/17/11, if it isn't feel free to hunt me down. ;)


End file.
